


SUNLIGHT

by MagicalBeanie



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalBeanie/pseuds/MagicalBeanie
Summary: Everything inside you would be pulling towards him even though common sense told you otherwise. Even though you knew you couldn’t have him, the longing to be his was so strong it was almost palpable.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader, Dick Grayson/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	SUNLIGHT

You’re pretty sure you fell in love with his smile first.

There was just something about the way his smile would light up the room and turn all the attention towards him, even without him noticing.

You had come to find out over time, that there was a learned patience behind that smile.

There was pain, anger, trauma and hardships behind those beautiful blue eyes and it amazed you how someone who had gone through so much was able to bring the best sides out of anyone who spent any period of time in his presence.

Almost as if a mere moment of basking in the light he radiated, would mean that person now carried that bit of light in them.

You wanted him to be that light for you so badly.

You wanted to be the one who was the reason he never ran out of that glow, you wanted to be the one he would come home to and not have to be perfect for at all times. You wanted to be his light. You wanted to shine for him and heal him the way he did for others.

There was what you wanted, and then there was the reality, of course.

Dick Grayson was way out of your league, you were lucky enough he was your friend, if anything at all: You had happened to be really friendly and good at your job as an intern at the science lab where you worked.

You were called in one day to assist on a case and Detective Grayson was working on it. You had laughed at a weird pun he’d made and replied with one of your own. Two years later, you were very close friends.

Finding out he was the son of Bruce Wayne was the first time you started to realise exactly just how out of your league he was, the second time was when he’d come into your apartment through your window, bleeding and wearing the Nightwing suit.

You’d taken it all in stride, so calm that he’d actually thought you were having a delayed traumatic reaction. But really, you were just piecing things together and realising how it made sense that he was Nightwing.

The intimate knowledge of crime scenes and how he knew just a little bit more than anyone else, you’d always brushed it off to him just being good at his job, but that night you’d figure out why.

You’d cleaned him up and offered him food, and not made it weird at all. That was what offered you a way into his life as his go-to scientist, and you loved helping him.

That was the night you truly came to terms with how out of your league he was. He was a vigilante, a detective and a Wayne. All of which screamed ‘inaccessible’ to you.

Your heart wouldn’t listen though.

It would still beat a little bit faster when you saw him, your skin would tingle where he would touch you, your eyes would focus on him and nothing else when he spoke, or when he smiled.

Everything inside you would be pulling towards him even though common sense told you otherwise. Even though you knew you couldn’t have him, the longing to be his was so strong it was almost palpable.

Being around him was akin to setting yourself on fire only to go home and take care of the burns alone, because that’s how much it hurt to be near him and still not be as close to him as you so desperately wanted.

He was like sunlight, beautiful but you couldn’t hold it in your hand, you could only look at how everything came to life around it, feel it, bask in its presence and feel its loss when it disappeared.

Some nights the pain would be too much, and you’d cry yourself to sleep. Asking the gods why your heart had to go to someone who would never give it back, or give you his.

The irony of the fact that some nights he would be the one comforting you, not knowing the true cause of your pain, was never lost on you.

The man who owned your heart would be the one to rock you to sleep after wiping your tears from the pain he’d unknowingly caused, only to leave with your heart again.

A slither of sunlight after a thunderstorm, only there to announce that the storm has passed, but not there to shine at all.

You stared at the gala outfit in front of you. A gift from him to wear tonight because he didn’t want to go to his family gala alone.

“I’m pretty sure you have tons of people you could ask to go with you, Grayson. Why me?” You’d asked him when he dropped off the present earlier that week.

“Those tons of people don’t understand the masterpiece that is my humour, but you do. I’d rather spend the night making silly jokes and laughing with you than, I don’t know, un-laughing and being bored.”

You hadn’t been able to keep a straight face after that non-existent word he’d made up, so you had laughed, and agreed to be his date for the night on the condition that you would meet him there.

It had been that easy for him to win you over. He just smiled at you and made you laugh and you were immediately putty in his hands. It was ridiculous and pathetic.

With a sigh, you put on your outfit and left your apartment after being done with the final touches. A car was waiting for you outside as you exited the lift from your apartment complex.

Alfred was polite and cordial as usual, and you had a light hearted conversation with him during your ride to the event.

Thanking him once you arrived, he returned your gratitude with a nod, and left. Your heart was beating out of your chest as you looked at the huge doors leading to the big event.

You had never done this before, and you were not sure why Dick wanted you to attend these things with him all of a sudden. As much you appreciated it, it didn’t help what you were feeling inside.

Deciding to cross that bridge when you got to it, you let yourself inside, and you were almost immediately overwhelmed with how opulent and expensive everything looked. You suddenly undersood why the outfit he had gotten you was so expensive, you had to blend in.

You eyes immediately searched for him, and when his met yours, that heartbreakingly beautiful smile of his adorned his face and he excused himself from the man he was talking to and he was making his way over to you.

“Wow. You look… Wow.” Was all he could say once he had made his way over to you and was taking in just how amazing you looked.

Your heartbeat sped up a little. “I’m sure there are more creative ways to tell someone they look terrible, Grayson.” You attempted a joke, because your heart was beating wildly at how he was taking you in at that moment. Almost as if he was seeing you for the first time.

“You don’t look terrible, you look, the opposite of terrible. Terrific. Amazing. Beautiful. You look really beautiful. That’s all.” He was rushing out his words, almost stuttering, but the breathy way he said the B word made your heart work overtime.

Beautiful. He’d called you beautiful. It was like he was purposely trying to rip your heart out all over again.

“I’m quite sure terrific is not the opposite of terrible but I’ll take it. Thank you. You look very handsome too.” You were surprised at how calm you were and how coherent you were able to make yourself in that moment.

The rest of the night was spent getting to chat to his brothers, whom you rarely saw but helped out on the odd occasion that they needed your expertise.

You would steal glances at him while he socialised, looking at the way longing was written so clearly in some of the faces of the people he was speaking to and completely understanding how they felt.

As the night came to a close, you kind of understood why he’d asked you to come. The place felt stuffy. As beautiful and glamorous as it all was, the rich people who attended these things made the space feel so small with their haughty gazes and excessive wealth. The only upside was their contributions to charity, even if it didn’t exactly come from the bottom of their hearts.

He was silent when he drove you home. Too silent. Dick was a talkative person so when he was quiet it meant he had a lot on his mind. You decided you’d ask what was wrong when you got home.

“Penny for your thoughts?” You looked up at him, he had insisted on walking you to your door, so you let him. As you waited for the elevator to reach your floor, you decided to ask him.

He was nervous. That was odd. Dick Grayson was rarely ever nervous. You were starting to get a little worried.

The lift opened and you both got out and started walking towards your door. You looked at him out of the corner of your eye and noticed that it looked like he was trying to figure out how to say something.

Once you reached you door, you invited him in and he declined. Trying to ignore how that made you feel, you smiled and said you’d see him tomorrow, a euphemism for whenever you’d actually be seeing him considering how busy he was.

He walked away without even saying goodbye, and you were a little heartbroken, but you understood that whatever it was, he’d eventually talk to you about it. At least you hoped.

You had just taken your shoes off when there was a frantic knock on the door. Rushing to open it, you were surprised to find Dick there. Looking more conflicted that you’d ever seen him, but also weirdly determined.

“Hey, what’s- ”

You never got to finish your sentence because at that moment Dick grabbed your face and pulled you into the most passionate, knee-buckling kiss you’d ever had.

Your heart was beating wildly and your brain was sure you were dreaming. You broke away for air, only for him to bring you in again and kiss you until you were quite certain you didn’t need oxygen anymore.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just couldn’t- I didn’t- I had to. I’ve wanted to do that for so long. So long, I couldn’t help it anymore.” he said inbetween gasps, still holding on to your face. His eyes were pleading for you to understand what he was feeling, praying you wouldn’t be upset and push him away.

“Dick, I- ”

“I know, I know it’s stupid and we’re just friends and I’ve crossed a line but I don’t want to un-cross it. I want you. I love you. I’ve wanted to tell you for so long but I was just too scared.” He was pacing, refusing to look you in the eyes because he was certain this was it. This was the night he lost you forever.

You were quite certain you’d fallen asleep and all of this was a dream. He couldn’t. He couldn’t love you. Not like you loved him. He couldn’t want you the same you so desperately wanted him. He just couldn’t. Right?

Yet the tingling feeling on your kiss-swollen lips and the rapid beating of your heart told you that this was all real and it was happening. He loved you. He really loved you.

This time you were the one to grab his face and kiss him. Slowly. You had to communicate to him to him what your words wouldn’t be able to say.

You kissed him the longing you always felt because of him, the palpable feeling of pain inside your heart. You kissed him with the pain of all those nights you told yourself this would never happen. You had to communicate this to him. He had to know he wasn’t alone.

“I love you too, Grayson.” You could’ve sworn you felt his heart stop for a few seconds, and he smiled that amazing smile at you again.

The sunlight had turned into a pool of liquid gold for you, tangible and only for you to keep. You had all the time in the world to show him exactly how you felt about him, and that was exactly what you did.


End file.
